


The Lethal Weapon Protocol

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Infinity War never happened, Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki uses sex to get what he wants, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Ragnarok, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, bucky does what he wants, frostwintershield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki and Bucky encounter Steve while on a mission, and Loki’s and Steve’s initial reactions to each other are exactly what you’d expect. But, the chance meeting sparks a fire in Bucky that has been smoldering for awhile—to have both Loki and Steve at the same time. How can he make that happen without the other two killing each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What Loki does here is not exactly consensual on Cap's part. In fact, it probably qualifies as sexual assault. This is not behavior I personally condone, but it is...you know...Loki.
> 
> Please take a look at the awesome art done by Aivelin for this work! You can find his works on Tumblr at Aivelin.tumblr.com

Tony Stark was in Australia at a Stark Industries meeting when he’d gotten the call from the Greek government and told FRIDAY to implement the Lethal Weapon Protocol. So, FRIDAY had immediately alerted Loki Odinson and James “Bucky” Barnes that their assistance was requested in Athens, Greece. This was only the second time Stark had called on them for help, and they weren’t going to let him down. They’d done a good job the first time (killing thirteen hostage-takers was within acceptable limits), so he was turning them loose again. With Loki’s teleportation ability and their particular skill sets, this was an ideal situation for them. A Russian drug cartel had taken over an entire pharmaceutical research and development facility, and not only had hostages, but access to potentially lethal chemicals and people who could be forced to make whatever they wanted.

Loki was in light battle armor (sans helmet, which he figured might scare the hostages) and Bucky in his usual black Kevlar, and they’d teleported to the roof of the building. From blueprints they’d been furnished, they methodically worked their way down all the floors, killing anyone with automatic weapons. Once they’d reached the below-ground level, which appeared to be empty, they let FRIDAY know that the local military could come in and clean up, but to leave the basement area for them to finish. They had just about decided it was all clear when the elevator dinged.

The elevator doors opened and there stood Steve Rogers in a T-shirt and cargo pants.

He and Bucky locked eyes and strode toward each other purposefully. Loki knew they had a previous relationship, but had no idea what the status of that was right now, so he flanked Bucky. He had James’ back, no matter what. 

Once they were within arms’ length, they smiled and embraced. It was, at first, the type of embrace of old comrades-in-arms, but then, Steve took Bucky’s face in his hands and kissed him like a long-lost lover, cupping his ass with both hands and pulling their bodies tightly together. Loki’s first instinct was to stab Rogers with a dagger, but he managed to suppress it. As much as he would like it to be so, James was not  _his_. 

“What’s it been, Buck? Almost a year since you left for Wakanda? I’d heard you and Thor’s brother were both at Stark’s, now, but... he’s sending you out?” 

Steve glared at Loki, refusing to even use his name. 

“And, he’s sending you out with this psychopath? What is Stark thinking?”

“I put you on your knees the first time we met, Rogers, and I can do it again right now. Try me,” Loki spat back.

“Calm down, both of you. He’s not a psychopath, Steve, any more than I am. It was the Mind Stone.”

“The Mind Stone didn’t control me like it did you humans, James. My decisions were still my own,” said Loki, haughtily. 

“You’re not helping, Odinson. Let me handle this. Steve, back off. People can change.We’re Shield-Brothers now, like you and Thor. I trust him with my life  _and_ with my body.”

“With your body? What are you saying? You...and  _him?_”

“I’m saying we agreed when you sent me to Wakanda that it was best to make a clean break, and I made a choice.”

He gave it a moment for that to sink in, but Steve wouldn’t let go.

“Help me remember who we were fighting when Thor and I first became Shield-Brothers...oh, that’s right...it was  _Loki,_ the alien psychopath.”

“Like I said, Steve, people can change, and I  do trust him. What are you doing here, anyway? You couldn’t possibly have gotten here this fast from the States.”

“I—was actually on a real vacation for the first time since I came out of the ice. A Mediterranean cruise. I heard this on the news and figured I could help.”

“As usual, you’re a little late to the action, Rogers. We already took care of it and your services are not required. Go back to your little toy boat,” said Loki, narrowing his eyes.

“Did I ask you, you psycho? No. In fact, I’ll take you up on that challenge. Let’s see how you do against me now without your big magic stick.”

Loki shrugged and morphed away his armor, down to only leather pants. Steve took off his shirt and they faced each other for a few seconds like MMA fighters, until Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. 

“Are you two Neanderthals seriously trying to _fight_ over me? You can both fuck right the fuck off. I’m not a trophy.”

Loki was so focused on Steve, he wasn’t even hearing what Bucky was saying. He didn’t doubt Captain America _could_ take him bare-handed, so he needed the element of surprise. He teleported to the spot directly in front of Rogers and slammed him in the chest backwards into a wall as he reappeared. Fist-size pieces of concrete broke off and fell to the floor as concrete dust puffed out all around him. Loki strode across the room toward Steve, who was still shaking off the impact.

“Loki, for fuck’s sake. Knock it off.” 

Bucky grabbed Loki by the arm and threw him against the wall right next to Steve, holding him there by the throat with his metal arm. 

“Just chill. Please.” 

Loki grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck and pulled him in to whisper in one ear.

“What are you doing? You _know_ what it does to me when you use that arm.”

“Yeah, well...you know he’s baiting you. Just apologize and we’re good.”

“Hah. I’ll do better than that. His scent is like yours—human, only  _more._ Straight from my nose to my dick. You know how that works.”

He slid onto his knees in front of Steve and put a hand on Captain America’s crotch. He grinned, betting the good Captain had not seen that coming. 

“Jesus, Loki, you’re incorrigible. There is definitely something wrong with you,” said Bucky. 

“You have no one to blame but yourself, Barnes. Tell him.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed, looking everywhere but directly at Steve.

“Umm...Steve...Loki gets a hard-on when I use my arm on him. This is his way of saying he’s sorry and he gets off on giving blow jobs to super-humans.”

“_What_ ? You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m as serious as a heart attack, and if you don’t trust him, you can trust me on that. He’ll suck out your soul and make you wish you had two dicks. Besides, it’s easier to just let him do it than it is to argue with him about it.”

“That’s, um, quite a recommendation, but, really?”

“Just relax and enjoy it, Rogers. I won’t bite.”

“I’m not so sure about that, but...I’ll do it for you, Buck. And, I go on record as saying this is one of the weirdest things I’ve ever done, even with you.”

It was a tribute to Steve’s trust in Bucky that he would even consider such a thing and let Bucky unzip his cargo pants to free his still-flaccid cock from its constraints. Loki was almost salivating as he took it in. It was beautiful and thick and it began to fill his mouth as he worked his magic, both literalLy and figuratively.He ran a hand up and down the shaft to make a little lube and then held the base tightly as he licked the length. When it was firm, he took the head in his mouth and used his tongue to tease the slit and around the head. Once it was really hard, he sucked the whole thing all the way to the back of his throat. He _loved_ the feeling of a thick, hot cock filling his mouth, almost choking him, so he held his breath and forced it down as far as it would go. Bucky even helped by putting a hand on the back of his head and pushing while he was still kissing Steve. 

It wasn’t long until Steve’s head was pressed back against the wall, his eyes closed, and his breath was coming in gasps. Bucky had not been kidding. Loki sucked cock like it was his life’s work. 

“ _Ah_..._god_ ...that’s amazing. You’re... _oh_ ...I’m...” he came down Loki’s throat with a loud groan. 

“Thanks, Rogers. There’s nothing like the taste of superhuman cum,” Loki said, still on his knees and licking his lips.

He stood up and pulled Bucky into a deep kiss, still tasting of Steve, and magicked Bucky’s clothes off into a pile on the floor. When Steve started to protest, Loki waved an annoyed hand at him, and he was back against the wall, arms stuck to it. Loki grinned and went to his knees again in front of Bucky, who was already hard and chuckling just a little at Steve’s expense.

“He’s strong enough to break through the magic, but it’ll take him a few minutes,” Loki said, grinning as he began to work Bucky’s cock. Barnes didn’t bother to resist because he _really_ enjoyed it and it was probably futile, anyway, once Loki had made up his mind. After he came in Loki’s mouth, the god spun him around facing the wall. 

“I’m so hard right now, I think I could fuck you straight through these leather pants.”

He ran a finger between the cheeks of Bucky’s ass, but, just as he started to lube him up, a pair of hands grabbed him, picked him up, and threw him across the room. It was Loki’s turn to slam into the concrete wall and crumble pieces out of it, dust powdering out all around him. 

“_No_!” Steve yelled at him. “He doesn’t belong to  _you!_” 

“Goddamn it, Steve, I don’t belong to you, either!” Bucky grabbed his arm and flung him to the floor at Loki’s feet. 

“Everyone just calm the fuck down and act like grown-ups.”

He snatched his pants up off the floor and put them on while Loki and Steve glared at each other. Loki was still trying to clear his head from the blow to the wall and Steve was recovering his dignity. 

“This...is not the place for this. We need to leave. And, both you arrogant fucks are missing one very important point. Neither of you asked _me_ what _I_ want.” 

He tapped his chest pointedly with his metal index finger.

“I never saw the chance of it happening until today, but I’ve sure as hell thought about it. What  _I_ want is _both_ of you, so you need to figure it out. At least once.”

Loki and Steve picked themselves up and tried to brush away the concrete dust, but they were covered in a film of muddy grey, because it had mixed with the sweat on their torsos and faces. 

“You two should see yourselves. You look like a couple of wet dogs fighting over a bone.” Bucky laughed.

Loki sighed and nodded in resignation.

“All right, James. You have a point. I know exactly where we can go. Rogers, I promise on my brother’s life I’m not doing anything you won’t like, but you might feel disoriented for a few seconds. Hold my arm and close your eyes.”

Steve looked at Bucky, who nodded, and when they opened their eyes, they were in a snow-covered meadow carved out of a forested hillside. At the edge of the meadow was a modern, sleek little house whose entire front was glass and metal.

“When New Asgard was founded, I built this, because I didn’t know if I would be welcome there. It’s cloaked from everything and everyone except Thor. Not even Heimdall can see us here. I come here sometimes when I want to be alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Strip off and scrub down with some snow, and then we can talk in the sauna.”

Loki morphed away his clothes as the others undressed, and he tried to ignore his still-obvious erection with as much dignity as he could, but it wasn’t going away. Bucky palmed it and said “Maybe I can do something about that. It’s only fair, considering the King of Blow Jobs already took care of Steve and me.”

“You do know what I like, James.” 

“You have a sauna?” Steve asked, not even feeling odd about that being his main question at the moment.

“Every self-respecting Viking has had a sauna since there were Vikings. They existed on Midgard when I was born a thousand years ago. Mine just happens to run on fire from magic and not wood.” 

He led the way around the back of the house and opened the door to a tasteful, windowless room with granite walls, wooden benches, a wooden bucket with water and a ladle in it, and a pit in the center with rocks piled up. Loki waved a hand and a green glow began to heat the rocks. There was a stack of clean, white towels near the doorway, and he took one, sat down, leaned back, and closed his eyes.

“Sit down and relax, Rogers, I’m not going to attack you. In fact, you’re welcome to watch while James takes care of my...problem. We don’t mind an audience, do we, James?” he asked, winking at Bucky.

“No, we do not. In fact, I actually got off on it.” 

Bucky straddled Loki on the bench, his weight briefly pressing down on the god’s erection as they kissed, then he slid off onto the floor. When Bucky took Loki’s cock in his metal hand, Steve was uncomfortable at first, but then couldn’t look away. Even he had never asked Bucky to do that. It seemed a little crazy; but, then, this was Loki, and who knew how his mind worked? He suppressed the jealousy that threatened to overrule his reason—he had no claim on Bucky, and had to respect his right to be with whoever he wanted. He didn’t know if it was better or worse that Loki was inhumanly handsome, especially naked. And Bucky...well, he looked better than ever. He was cut, his abs made Steve want to run a hand over the ridges, and his bright blue eyes sparkled. Whatever it was Loki did for him, it made him happy, and it was only slightly annoying that watching the two of them together made his cock hard. 

As the room heated up, so did Loki. Sweat from the steam and from his desire made his flawless white skin glisten, and Steve couldn’t help but watch as Bucky’s metal hand moved faster, squeezing harder. Loki’s breaths came in moans and grunts.

_“_ James._..don’t stop_...I’m so close.” 

“Come for me, Loki. I want to see you. I want to taste you.” 

Loki groaned and arched into Bucky’s tight hand.  Bucky squeezed even harder and in a few strokes, Loki fountained cum all over his own chest, and some onto his face. Bucky licked it away and kissed him, then slid off onto the bench next to him, and it  took Loki a few moments to regain his composure. 

“I think I’ve developed a kink for being watched.”

“Yeah, me, too. We can thank the Sanchez sisters for that,” said Bucky, smirking.

“Ok, Loki, I know you have alcohol somewhere in this house. None of us can really get drunk, but a buzz would be nice. Do you want to get it, or you want to tell me where it is?”

“I’ll get it. And, I _can_ get drunk; I just have to work at it, because I metabolize it so fast. Probably the same for you two.”

He sat for another minute, leaning back against the wall, then went inside and returned with a bottle of vodka and three glasses. They’d nearly finished the bottle when Bucky got up and looked over his shoulder as he opened the door into the house.

“I need some decompression time. I’m going to take a long, hot shower—alone—and then I’ll make us something to eat while you two try not to kill each other, all right?”

Bucky hoped he’d made the right choice leaving the two of them alone. Although it had the potential for going south fast, he figured their mutual affection for him would temper their stupidest decisions and they’d be all right in the end. So, he thought about the current situation while he showered, found some clean pants, and cooked. Loki had a surprisingly well-stocked pantry. 

He did not consider himself submissive. Sometimes he liked being controlled, but it was situational in very specific circumstances, and Loki seemed to get it more than Steve. Loki didn’t label anyone; he just liked what he liked whenever he liked it, and anyone who thought he was submissive because he loved sucking cock didn’t know him at all. In the same way, Bucky loved being fucked hard, and it had nothing to do with being submissive—he just loved the feeling. Steve had always had a more traditional “alpha male” view of things, which had caused problems between them before. Maybe it was because Steve was still not far removed from the 1940’s and Loki had lived a thousand years, but Steve was smart and being around Loki might get him to see a different perspective and loosen him up. As long as they didn’t kill each other first, this triangle might possibly work if Steve was willing to change just a little. 

*****

As Bucky shut the door behind him, Loki ladled water onto the hot rocks, and steam rose in white clouds.

“That situation in Athens was pretty intense, not to mention you showing up. It stressed him out pretty badly. He uses cooking to refocus,” said Loki. 

“You really think I don’t know that? I’ve known him since he was seven. But, I don’t know you and I don’t trust you.”

“And, it’s killing you that he does.”

Loki turned and faced Steve, who did not drop his eyes from the tall, pale figure standing in front of him.

_“_ _Fuck you, Loki_ .”

“I was rather hoping you’d get around to that.”

Loki climbed on top of Steve and straddled him, leaning his forearms against the wall on either side of his head.

“I know you’re dying to bury America’s Cock in Asgard’s Ass and punish me for my crimes against humanity, and the only thing holding you back is that you think I might like it. I have to confess that the thought of being punished by that glorious cock does have its appeal.”

“Get off me, you lunatic alien,” he said, even as his dick hardened at the thought of fucking Loki into submission. But, before he knew what was happening, his hands were behind him and bound to the bench.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Steve snorted. “You know I can break through your magic.”

“But, how fast you do it depends on how badly you want to. We’ll see.” 

Loki took Steve’s cock in one hand and his own in the other, stroking slowly up and down in unison. They were already slick and wet from the steam, and he made them even more so. Steve groaned and shook his head as Loki ground into his lap. 

“Don’t do this, Loki. Just don’t. Stop. I mean it.”

“No, I don’t think you do. You are a most handsome mortal, and I understand what James sees in you, physically, anyway.  I almost always get what I want, and right now, I want your cock in my ass.”

He lifted his hips over Steve until the head was where he wanted it, and slowly lowered himself onto it.

“ _Oh_ _...God_... Loki ... _stop._ ..what are you doing?”

“Call it restitution..._ah_._..gods,_ it _is_ glorious,”  he moaned, as Steve’s hips pushed up into him almost involuntarily. 

Loki began to slide up and down as Steve made a half-hearted effort to resist. Was he really  inside _Loki_, the man who had tried to conquer Earth? Why would Loki let him do that? _Want_ him to do it, even? He couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, and Loki seemed to read his thoughts.

“Don’t overthink this, Rogers. Just  _fuck_ me.”

He leaned in and kissed Steve, who responded by biting down hard and drawing blood on Loki’s lower lip. Loki fisted a handful of Steve’s hair and pulled his head violently backwards until his neck was arched, then bit down on the straining muscle just below the corner of his jaw. He left a trail of blood from his lip as he moved up against Steve’s cheek to whisper in the low voice he knew humans craved.

“Fuck me hard enough and those ropes will break, and you can get your hands around my throat. That’s what you want, isn’t it—to punish me? To make me know I don’t own him?”

He raised up again, until only the head was inside him, hovering and still, and continued in the low voice, teasing and taunting.

“ The jealousy is about to drive you mad and you want to punish me for fucking _your_ Winter Soldier. You want to tear me to pieces, don’t you? Tell me that’s what you want.”

Steve’s hips bucked up, thrusting violently, and Loki moaned in his ear, clearly wanting more.

“Harder, Captain...give me more. Let me know he’s yours and not mine.” 

“_Yes..._no..._maybe_...or maybe I can just  _fuck_ you to death, you psychotic son-of-a-bitch,” Steve whispered back, continuing to drive his cock upward into Loki in powerful thrusts.

“ _Mmmhm..._ you can try, Captain...there are worse ways to die.”

He kissed Steve again, smearing the blood from his lip into the other man’s mouth until they both tasted copper. Loki’s head tilted back and his eyes closed as blood trickled from his mouth and the steam swirled around them. They were both dripping wet with steam and sweat, and the scent of Rogers’ pheromones was about to overpower him.

_ Oh, gods, yes...he’s even _more_ than I thought he was._

Lokiwrapped his hand around his own erection. He was dripping pre-cum and Rogers’ thick cock was dragging across his prostate with nearly every stroke, making him moan with pleasure. The knowledge that Rogers probably _could_ kill him made it even more intense, and he had no intention of slowing down.

“My God...you’re so  _tight_...it...hurts,” Steve’s voice was low and husky. Loki’s hand grabbed a fistful of hair again and pulled until it stung.

“_Good. _I  want it to hurt. You have no idea how much pleasure pain can give you, do you? Oh,  _fuck_...so _good_ inside me.” 

He knew Steve was close—gods, his cock was so thick and hard, and Loki could smell his pheromones peaking—knew he was about to come deep inside him. 

“You didn’t even know how badly you wanted to fuck me, did you, Rogers? Such a savage—_ah_—is this how you fuck _him_? So rough...you know how much he loves it and so do I.”

“If that’s what it takes to shut you up, I’ll be as rough as you want. And, you have no idea how I fuck him.”

“Don’t I, Captain? You’re doing it right now. Are you thinking of James or of how much you want to hurt me? Both, I’ll bet, and it’s making your cock harder than you ever expected, isn’t it?”

That was all it took for Steve to lose control, and the sheer, brute power and intensity of his climax sent Loki over the edge, too. He came hard, splashing cum all over both of them.

“So...you didn’t want to kill me...after all."

“Not yet. Maybe after dinner. You really _are_ insane, you know that? I actually could’ve killed you,” Steve laughed, and Loki laughed with him.

“I know, Rogers. I know. But, your power is intoxicating. You’re as irresistible as James is to me.”

They were both panting, Steve’s hands were still tied, and Loki was still straddling him when Bucky opened the door to let them know the food was ready. He barely paused at the sight and just shook his head knowingly. 

“So, you go from hating each other to having sex in less than an hour?”

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive, Barnes,” said Loki, as he  unfolded himself from around Steve and slid to his feet. 

He did it with far more grace than anyone in that position should have a right to, and Bucky tried to ignore the heat in his gut when he saw that. Loki winked at him again, waved his hand slightly, and the ropes untied from around Steve’s wrists.

“Well, I hope you’re hungry, because you’re gonna need your energy later,” he said, grinning. 

*****

Loki had given Steve a pair of Thor’s pants, which fit well, other than having to be rolled up a little, and they sat at the table to eat like civilized people who hadn’t just tried to destroy each other.

“You know, if you ever wanted to get out of the superhero biz, you could always be a chef. This is absolutely delicious,” Steve raved as he swallowed the last morsel. 

“Thanks, man. I try,” said Bucky.

When they finished, Loki stood up and announced “You cooked, I’ll clean. It’s only fair.” 

He winked and snapped his fingers, and everything was put away and sparkling clean. 

“That is all _kinds_ of _not_ fair. How do you put up with that?” Steve asked, chuckling and shaking his head.

“You’d be surprised how often that comes in handy, so it’s a trade-off,” answered Bucky, grinning. 

“Now, if you gentlemen will stand up, I have a surprise for you.” 

He paused for dramatic effect, eyes moving back and forth between the two.

“I've thought about this a lot, and after walking in on the two of you rutting like teen-agers in the back of a car, which _was_ pretty hot, by the way, I’m going to make you work for it. Make you work for _me_—and by that I mean you have to catch me. And, no magic, Loki.” 

He arched an eyebrow skeptically at the god and Loki put a hand to his chest.

“You wound me, James. When have I ever not honored your wishes?” Loki asked, rolling his eyes.

That was the moment Bucky had been waiting for. In the second it took for the eye-rolling, he punched Steve in the side of the head about half-strength with his metal arm, sending him sprawling and sliding on his back across the floor. Then, he back-handed Loki across the chest, sending him flying through the room to bounce off the wall. If the house hadn’t been reinforced by magic and Vibranium, it would have punched a Loki-sized hole through the wall. Bucky took off running out the back door, his laughter trailing behind him. 

Steve was up and out before Loki was, and followed footsteps in the snow for a few yards before they disappeared. He looked around and headed into the trees, completely unaware he was being watched.

As soon as Loki exited the door, Bucky jumped off the roof and took him to the ground. He grabbed Loki’s hair, planted a quick kiss on the cheek, and took off after Steve, laughing. For him, this game was child’s play. It was how he was trained and he doubted they could catch him without either magic or team work, and maybe not even then. He was every bit as good as Steve tactically, and better at stealth. Loki wasn’t accustomed to working without magic, so he’d be an easier target as long as he didn’t resort to it. If Loki had any advantage in physical strength, it wouldn’t really matter here, so Bucky climbed a tree and waited. Sure enough, within a couple of minutes, Steve was below him. He jumped onto Steve’s back and rolled backwards, leaving him face-down in the snow, and threw a snowball as he trotted away,just for good measure. 

“OK, Buck. If you want a take-down, you’ve got it,” Steve yelled, his face covered in wet snow.

“Sure, Steve,” Bucky snorted back.

*****

They’d been at it for half an hour, and both Steve and Loki were getting frustrated. Steve was hiding behind a tree that wasn’t quite big enough when a fireball hit the trunk at about waist level, and the tree fell over, embers of burning wood catching his pants on fire. Before he could strip them off, he had little burns all over his right side, and most of the hair was singed off one thigh. 

“Loki, you idiot! That was me, not Bucky!”

“If it’s any consolation, Steve, you are one fine specimen of manhood naked in the moonlight,” came Bucky’s voice from up in the trees. 

He was having a lot of fun at their expense, and figured he'd probably pay for that later in the best possible way. That was part of his plan, anyway. 

Steve picked up the fallen tree and swung it like a bat in Loki’s direction. The top branches caught him in the back and laid him face-down in the snow, swearing in a language Steve didn’t understand. He figured it had to be Asgardian, because he’d heard Thor use some of the same words. By the time Loki worked his way out from under the branches, his pants were wet with melted snow, so he just took them off. He was soaking wet, covered in cuts and scrapes, and had leaves in his hair.

"Problem, Loki? Even magic isn't helping you much against me right now, is it?" 

Bucky was pretty well-practiced at throwing his voice in order to divert attention in the wrong direction, and it was working beautifully. Loki had no idea where he was. 

As Bucky expected, it came down to Loki using magic and him getting a little careless, because he was just so much better at this than they were. Steve was nowhere in sight, and Loki caught a glimpse of Bucky. He teleported directly behind him and dropped a loop of gold rope around him like a lasso, tightening his arms to his sides. In the blink of an eye, they flashed into Loki’s bedroom and he magicked the end of the rope to the headboard rail, then followed up with more ropes and knots. The end result was Bucky tied face-down over some pillows on his elbows and knees. Loki cut his pants off with a dagger, pointedly laying the cold metal against Bucky’s skin very close to sensitive areas. 

“That’s better. What a sight that is,” said Loki, rubbing one butt cheek and smacking it with an open hand hard enough to bruise in the shape of a hand print, then repeating it on the other side. It was enough to make Loki’s hand sting.

“Ow. That felt a little vindictive.  You know, it won’t take Steve long to figure out where we are.”

“Don’t care. I’m so hard just looking at that ass, it won’t take me very long, and I don’t think I’m going to let you come, anyway, after that little stunt.” 

Loki knelt behind him, taking in the sight of his dark red hand prints on James’ ass, and it sent warmth through his whole body. He let one hand dip between Bucky’s thighs to stroke his cock until it was hard, then cupped his balls. 

“Definitely not letting you come,” he said, and bit him on the ass cheek hard enough to leave teeth marks.

“Keep that up and you won’t be able to stop me,” moaned Bucky as one of Loki’s fingers pushed inside him, then another. 

“Oh, God, just _fuck_ me already! I’ve been waiting for this since we left Athens.”

Loki lubed himself up and pushed in until the head popped through the ring of muscle, then stopped. 

“Waiting for what?” he teased. 

“If you don’t fuck me hard in about five seconds, I’m going to break out of these ropes and wrap them around your neck.”

“And you said _I_ was a demanding son-of-a-bitch,” Loki laughed and snapped his hips forward as hard as he could. Bucky groaned and buried his face in the sheets.

_“_ _Ah...finally...more._ I was beginning to think you’d never catch me,” he said, shifting his weight back as far as possible against Loki. 

Loki held his hips and began to thrust in earnest.It made him harder and harder just watching his cock move in and out of that perfect Midgardian ass as James moaned and begged him for more. He nearly drove him into the headboard, and it would have broken if it hadn’t been reinforced. He didn’t try to hold back his orgasm and came so hard, he whited out momentarily. Bucky groaned in frustration as Loki’s cock softened and slipped out of him, and  Steve rounded the corner into the bedroom just as Loki looked up. 

“You cheated. You used magic,” he said, a little darkly. He seemed to be taking this more seriously than the other two did.

“Did you forget what I’m the god of, Rogers? Of  course, I used magic. But, look at him. He can’t wait for you to fuck him and I can’t blame him. I’m getting hard again already just looking at you.” 

Steve was breathing hard, shiny with sweat and melted snow, and covered in little cuts, abrasions, and burns. The veins running down his biceps were throbbing and the cut of his groin was mouth-watering. Loki really _was_ getting hard just looking at him. 

_That was fast, even for me._

Loki vanished the ropes holding Bucky down and pulled him to his feet. Bucky faced the wall, put his hands up against it, and nodded at Loki, who pinned his wrists above his head. Gold ropes appeared around his forearms, wrists, and ankles, and they looked especially good against the dark metal of his arm. 

“There—gift-wrapped just for you, and he didn’t come yet. Saving that for you, Rogers.”

Surprising both Loki and Bucky, Steve grabbed Loki by the shoulders, pulled him in, and kissed him almost like he meant it. Loki responded by putting both hands on Steve’s ass and squeezing, pulling him forward to put his lips on Steve’s ear.

“He wanted both of us, so let’s give him what he wants. And, then, you can have me again, too, if you like, or you can watch him fuck me. Whatever you want, Captain,” Loki whispered with a wicked grin.

Steve cupped Loki’s balls and then began to rub his erection, feeling it getting stiffer at his touch. 

“I might take you up on that later,” he said as he turned toward Bucky, stroking himself to full hardness. He pushed his tip against Bucky’s entrance, feeling him shiver slightly at the touch. 

Bucky was already slick with Loki’s lube and cum, and Steve groaned as he pushed all the way in. Bucky gasped and pushed back against him. 

“Fuck me, Steve. I need to feel you move.  _Now._” 

Steve held Bucky’s waist and started to thrust hard and fast, until Bucky was moaning and his cock was leaking drips of pre-come. He already had been when Loki anchored him to the wall, but this was much more. Steve’s eyes closed as he went faster and harder, jamming Bucky’s chest into the wall.

“Oh..._God_...yes...that’s it.  _Harder, Steve.”_

Steve’s hand snaked in around Bucky’s right hip and held his cock as Bucky fucked into his fist in rhythm with his thrusts. His fingertips made dents in the wall, he stiffened, and screamed Steve’s name as he came. Steve had barely been able to hold back, waiting for that moment, and allowed himself to go over the edge with him.

“God, Buck, I’ve missed that. Missed you so much...”

“I missed you, too, Steve,” Bucky whispered over his shoulder, and shook his head, almost not believing what had just happened. 

He’d finally gotten what he’d wanted from the only two men strong enough to give it to him, and it almost didn’t seem real. 


	3. Chapter 3

After they’d cleaned themselves up, Bucky talked Steve into staying with them rather than going back that night. They all slept the sleep of the exhausted, each drifting off to their own thoughts in a giant bed with Bucky in the middle.

Steve still wasn’t a hundred percent sure any of this was real. If he’d made a list of all the things he thought he might do one day, sharing Bucky and a bed with Loki would not have made the top one hundred. He did at least believe the God of Mischief had Bucky’s back, and that was something, even if he didn’t trust him in any other way. 

Bucky was amazed that his fantasy had come true. Ever since he and Loki had gotten together, he’d thought about what it would be like to have both of them at the same time, and now it had actually happened and nobody had died. He was looking forward to this possibly being a recurring thing—maybe even some sort of actual relationship—but, he was getting ahead of himself and decided to just enjoy the moment, for now. 

Loki had lived long enough to believe that anything new that didn’t kill him probably qualified as fun (well, unless the intent was to actually kill him), and this certainly checked that box. Plus, when Rogers had been fucking him in the sauna, he’d put a tracking spell in him, too, so now he’d know where he and James both were at any given moment. With James, he’d done it to help protect him and with Rogers, he’d done it for self-preservation, in case the good Captain ever decided to come after him. 

*****

In the morning, Bucky woke to Loki’s fingertips on his cheek and his penetrating blue-green eyes studying him, looking more green than usual. Before he could speak, Loki was whispering in a voice he’d never heard him use before, eyes looking directly into his. The voice was half an octave lower, huskier, and in a language he didn’t know, but he felt himself relax and allowed the god to continue. When Loki had finished, he kissed him a slow, deep, lover’s kiss, lips lingering on his as he whispered three more words: 

“_Du er min_.“

“What did you just do? Was that a spell of some kind?” James asked, a little suspicious.

“Did it feel like a spell? Do you feel any different?”

“No, but...”

“It was just to refresh you after a hard day yesterday, so you'll have a little extra energy today. Remember when I healed you? Same sort of thing." 

He changed the subject, diverting James from his questions. 

"I have an idea to wake Rogers up, if you’re game,” he murmured, grinning wickedly. 

Loki explained what he had in mind and Bucky agreed. He wasn’t convinced it would work, but he was willing to try. Steve was still very much in the rigid mindset that he was an alpha and alphas only did the fucking; they never got fucked. If Steve had ever had a real cock inside him, Bucky didn’t know about it. There would never be a better chance to change his mind than with Loki behind the wheel, so why not go for it?

Steve was having a good dream. Bucky was sucking his cock and something, someone, was inside him, stroking him the way he loved to stroke Bucky. It felt wonderful, but as he slowly half-woke to hot, wet suction around his cock, he could see both of Bucky’s hands were visible. He startled wide awake and realized he couldn’t move his hands because they were stuck to the headboard.

“What the hell is going on? What are you doing?”

“Something different, Steve. Try to relax and enjoy it,” said Bucky, sitting back on his haunches as Loki leaned over to look Steve in the eyes.

“Are you ready to try something new? I was thinking about fucking you while he watched, and then he’ll suck you until you come. Maybe you could just let go and not be in control, for once. I promise it’ll feel good. How does that sound?”

“No. I can’t. Let me up.”

Loki slicked up another finger and slipped it inside. His hands were strong and his fingers were long, and he flexed them into Steve’s prostate, knowing exactly where to apply pressure to maximum effect. Bucky’s hand was tight around Steve’s cock, moving up and down, and Loki continued to stroke as he talked. 

“Are you sure? That feels amazing, doesn’t it? I don’t think you _really_ want me to stop.”

Steve’s hips were starting to shift up and down against the pressure and his dick was hard. He didn’t know what to do—didn’t know what he wanted--but  oh...God...that did feel  _good_, and everystroke sent a twitch to his cock. 

“You felt so good inside me yesterday, I just want to do the same for you. Don’t fight it, Rogers, just enjoy it.”

He slicked up a third finger and slid it in while he continued whispering hypnotically, and Steve...gods...he was so beautiful, and when his eyes closed again, Loki knew he was going to let it happen—Steve was going to let Loki fuck him—and he felt his own pulse race.

“Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? The best part is that moment when a long, thick, hot cock slides deep inside you as far as it will go, and then starts to move. It fills you up and makes you want  _more_. That first time it pushes in _hard_—it’s heaven, Rogers. Just let yourself go there. I want to give you that." 

Steve moaned and bucked his hips up in to Bucky’s hand. He wouldn’t—_couldn't_ bring himself to say _yes_—but he didn’t say _no_ again, either. He just let his eyes flutter closed again and allowed it to happen. He knew he could break the magic and free himself if he wanted to, but pretending he couldn’t made it easier. He could make himself believe Loki was giving him no choice, and that was okay. When Loki decided Rogers was ready, he withdrew his fingers and Steve groaned. 

“I know. You want me to fill you up again. Just breathe and I’ll give you what you want—what you need.”

He began to slowly push into Steve, allowing him time to adjust every few centimeters. By human standards, Loki was right on the border between _big_ and _too big_, and he wanted to be sure he didn’t cause any pain. He wanted this as much as James did—maybe more—and he continued to speak in a soothing voice as Bucky’s hand slowed to barely moving around Steve.  Bucky kissed Steve hard as the head of Loki’s cock slipped through the ring of muscle, and the startled gasp almost sucked the breath out of him. 

“All good?” Loki asked, and Steve nodded, his breath starting to stutter. 

He pressed in until he was as far as he could go, then moved slowly back out, dragging over the sensitive prostate. Steve moaned, and he was starting to drip pre-cum all over Bucky’s fingers. 

“Yes, good. Really good,” he whispered in a husky voice.

“Jesus, Steve...you’re amazing. I so want to suck you right now and feel you come in my mouth...”

Loki began to move with a rhythm now, fast in and slow out, a little harder each time. Steve’s hips were rolling into it, matching Loki’s pace. The god was so hard now, he could barely hold back, and just the knowledge that he was inside Captain America was almost enough to make him come. He leaned back and pulled Steve’s hips toward him, allowing room for James to get his mouth around the Captain’s dripping erection. When he started to suck, Steve was about to lose his mind—it was almost too much. Between Bucky’s mouth and Loki’s cock, every nerve was tingling, on fire. He’d never felt anything like it.

“_Ah_ _...god...Bucky...Loki...Don’t stop_.”

Loki had nearly stopped moving, just _feeling_ how tight and hot Rogers was around him, especially when he twitched with every bit of suction Bucky was giving him. Steve groaned, sounding almost in pain as he came apart and clenched around Loki, and Bucky swallowed and swallowed. Loki thrust hard one more time and spurted deep inside Steve, filling him even more, his muscles convulsing as his mind blanked out. 

As his cock softened and slid out of Rogers, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he’d just fucked Captain America into oblivion. There wasn’t anything much more fun than that. 

*****

Steve and Bucky stayed in bed, talking and catching up while Loki made coffee and breakfast, but they didn’t talk about what had just happened. It seemed to make Steve uncomfortable, so Bucky just listened to him talk about what he’d been up to lately and the fact that he should probably be getting back to the cruise ship. They would have already noticed his absence.

When it was time for Loki to teleport him back to the ship, the good-byes were a little awkward. He kissed Bucky, but wasn’t quite sure what to do with Loki, so he settled for an embrace in which Loki squeezed his crotch affectionately and smiled. 

Back on the cruise ship, he walked slowly back to his cabin, deep in thought. He couldn’t remember a time before this when he hadn’t been in control of a sexual situation, and it made him a little uneasy to think about the last twenty-four hours. He had enjoyed it, when all was said and done, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Loki had been manipulating him the whole time. And, it made him a little sad to realize that, because of Loki, his relationship with Bucky would never be exactly what it had been. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did Loki do to Bucky, anyway?  
The next part of this series promises to be a lot more complex, so it might take awhile, but it is definitely in the works. The Sanchez sisters might be back, too, so let me know if you like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: Lethal Weapon. 1987. Mel Gibson.


End file.
